Child of the Fashionista
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Girls, Tek here, This story was inspired by the Author Gamer95, he writes amazing Stories and I ask that you check out his pages, I don't own RWBY or Harry Potter, Tek out.
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Child

**AN: Hey everyone, Tek Here. I was inspired by another Author who does this kind of thing and decided to write my own ones. The other Author is Gamer95, I would recommend reading some of his stories as they are brilliant, that is all for now, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Vale)

Coco Adel, Leader of Team CVFY and local fashionista was walking through Vale, her Team had stayed in Beacon Academy today and she was meeting Team RWBY's leader Ruby Rose at the shop Dust Till Dawn, she continued to walk down the suburbs not realizing that her walk would change her life forever.

(Harry)

Harry cringed as he dropped the plate, it shattered as it hit the ground and he recoiled from the sound, he looked up at his Uncle's purpling face and said in the softest, cutest voice possible "m'sowwy" as his Uncle descended on him, he had no idea that his life would be changed forever.

(Coco)

Coco continued to walk until she heard something that froze her soul, it as the screams of a child in pain and terror, she rushed towards the screams until she came across a neighborhood with houses that looked exactly the same "Weird" she rushed after the screams until she got to number four Privet Drive, she looked through the window to see blood across the carpet and floor leading to the hallway, she rushed to the door and kicked it down.

She rushed into the house, ignoring the screaming Horse Faunus that was shouting at her and rushed up the stairs following the blood trail, she rushed up the stair and broke down the door to the master bedroom, she froze in horror at the sight in front to her. There lying on the bed was a child, a little boy, he couldn't have been more than 4 years old, and his body was bloody and littered with scars and on top of him was a whale like man, and he was raping him, Coco saw red.

Within a second, Coco was by the bed, swinging her Make-up box/Minigun in an uppercut fashion. The Box hit Vernon just under the chin, snapping his neck upwards so fast and hard that it snapped his neck and shattered part of his skull, his body flew backwards and hit the wall before slumping dead. Coco glared at his corpse before looking at the child who was curled up in a ball, blood leaking from his rear, she placed her hand on his shoulder and he flinched away from the contact "Hey, hey now, I'm not gonna hurt ya" Coco spoke in a deceptively calm and soft tone, whereas she was boiling to kill the adults of this house.

(Harry)

Harry had just flinched when he heard a soft, feminine voice "Hey, hey now, I'm not gonna hurt ya" he looked up to see a young woman, with sunglasses covering her eyes, dark brown hair with a bit of caramel hair at the end of one part just above her eyes, she was looking down at him with a soft, concerned frown "Don't worry little guy, he won't hurt you again, I promise" He gasped "N…No, I need to be hurt, I…n-need reminding that I am a f-freak" the woman shook her head and took her glasses off so Harry could see her sincere chocolate eyes "You are not a freak, he was for doing these things to you".

"A-Are you certain? B-because I have always been called a f-f-freak" the woman smiled softly "Yes, I am absolutely certain, do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" Harry nodded "I see" "BOY! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO VERNON, YOU FREAK? AND WHO IS THIS HUSSY?" Harry flinched and then whimpered when he saw the nice woman's eyes darkening.

(Coco)

Coco saw the boy in her arms flinch and her eyes darkened, she then heard him whimper and she looked down to see him looking at her in fear, she put on a smile and leaned down, she kissed his forehead and whispered "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at the person shouting, stay behind me" the boy nodded and she placed him on the bed, she then turned and almost recoiled at what she saw.

There in front of her was a…horse Faunus? The neck and face suggested so, Coco shook her head and pulled out her scroll and typed in the number for the authorities "Vale Police Department, what is your emergency?" "This is Coco Adel, Second year Team Leader of Beacon Academy, I'm reporting child abuse and sexual assault from number 4 Privet Drive, Male Adult dead, I killed him in defense of the child" "A squad is on its way to you now" "Thank you, after they arrive, I'll be taking the child to the Hospital".

Coco hung up that line and called Ruby "Hey Ruby" the young voice on the other side sounded worried "Coco where are you? We were supposed to meet 5 minutes ago" the police sirens rang in the background "Never mind that now Ruby, can you meet me at Vale Hospital in about 10 minutes?" "What happened?" "I'll tell you when you get there" "Will do Coco, see you soon" and with that the girl on the other side hung up, Coco looked up to see the police stood there looking at the scene in front of them.

Coco explained the situation which ended up with Petunia arrested, Vernon's corpse taken to the morgue and Dudley in a child Services. Coco on the other hand was sat in an ambulance with a little boy being looked at, she knew that Ruby and professor Ozpin would be at the Hospital along with her team and miss Goodwitch most likely, she sighed sadly as she looked over him 'I hope that bastard burns in hell'. It took another 5 minutes for the ambulance to arrive at the Hospital, Coco got out after the medics took him from the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations and Adoption

(Vale-Hospital)

Coco walked over to the waiting group and was instantly glomped by a concerned Ruby "Coco, are you okay? I was so worried when you said to meet you at the hospital, so I called Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch, who then called your team, what's hurting?" even with the situation Coco managed to let out a heartfelt laugh, thank dust for Ruby and her ways of lighting the mood, she looked over at her team and the two professors "Follow me" and with that she walked into the hospital the others followed.

Coco led them into the Hospital and up to the main desk "Oh my, you are Coco Adel" Coco sighed "yes, I am, now can you help him?" she lifted Harry up slightly and the woman behind the counter gasped "Oh my! I'll get a doctor right away" the woman rushed off and Coco looked down at Harry who was snuggling into her slightly and smiled sadly.

She heard someone clear their throat and blushed as she saw her team, Ruby, Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch watching her, she sighed "What do you want to know?" Ozpin waved his hand "Start from the beginning, Miss Adel" Coco looked at Harry "Well, I was going to meet Ruby at Dust till Dawn and I was taking the shortcut through Privet Drive when I heard a child scream".

She breathed out shakingly "I followed the sound to Number 4 Privet Drive and looked through the window to see a blood trail leading out of the front room and up the stairs, I burst through the door and rushed up following the blood trail, someone was shouting at me but I didn't care, I burst into what I think was the master bedroom to see something that was so horrifying that I'm not sure Humanity is worth saving".

She glared at the floor as Ruby gasped and covered her mouth "Why would you say that?" Coco looked at Ruby "Because people like the Bastard that hurt this kid exist" Ruby gulped and Ozpin narrowed his eyes "What did you see Coco?" she looked at him "I followed the blood trail, broke down the door and in front of me was a man, he was as large as a walrus and had the moustache for it, he was raping the kid".

Ruby's eyes widened as she paled before going green, in a surprising moment for everyone, her eyes turned red and she glared "Where. Is. He?" Coco looked at her in surprise "Dead" Ruby nodded but her eyes stayed red, Coco tilted her head and held out the unconscious child to her, Ruby blinked before taking the child into her arms, she saw him snuggle into her and a massive smile lit up her face.

She looked back at Coco, eyes gleaming their usual silver "He's so adorable" Coco smiled "Then it's a perfect image of adorable, Velv, take a pic" Velvet Scarlatina walked around and Coco quickly moved behind Ruby and wrapped her arms around her, Ruby blushed and Velvet took the picture, Coco let go and walked back around to look at the image, she nodded "It's great as always, good job Velv".

Velvet blushed and Ruby appeared next to her and looked at the image "It's amazing, you should total take more pictures of this kid, he's so adorable, I'd use an entire wall just for images of him" Coco chuckled and took Harry back, smiling at Ruby's disappointed pout "You better stop pouting Ruby or I might just make you" Ruby raised an eyebrow "An how are you going to do that?".

Coco smirked and was about to answer when a doctor came over "Miss Adel?" Coco turned to him before winking at Ruby and blowing her a kiss before turning back to him, missing the lovely shade of red that Ruby's face had become "Yes?" "I'm Doctor Olsen, you brought an injured child?" she lifted Harry slightly and the Doctor nodded before gesturing to the nurses, they brought over a gunnery and she gently placed Harry on it before watching as they took him to be checked over.

Her shoulder's visibly slumped as Harry was taken out of the room and Miss Goodwitch raised an eyebrow "You are…attached to the boy and yet you don't even know his name?" Coco looked at her and crossed her arms "Yes, I am. Is that a problem, Miss Goodwitch?" Ozpin noticed Coco's tense stance and was about to say something when Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder.

Coco looked at her quizzingly but the tension did drain from her, Ruby smiled "Glynda may seem strict and uncaring but she's not, so please, don't worry and just listen first" Coco stared at her for a moment before letting her arms drop, she looked at Glynda "Sorry" Glynda let a soft smile appear on her face "It's alright, Miss Adel, I know I seem curt but you girls are my responsibility so I need to understand".

Coco nodded "I…I…I care about him, I don't know what it is but something about him make me want to take him and care for him, I know I have school and missions but I won't abandon him, if I have to choose, I will choose him" she stared defiantly at Ozpin who nodded "I see" Ruby looked between the two "Professor Ozpin?" he looked at her "Yes Miss Rose".

She pouted "I already told you to call me Ruby, I've got Glynda doing it finally" he chuckled and her expression turned serious "How about a compromise?" he raised an eyebrow as Coco looked at her in confusion, both about her informal attitude with the teachers and her idea "I know that looking after a child is classified as a full time job, so, how about we split the responsibility".

Ozpin looked intrigued "Go on" Ruby bit her lip and looked at Coco who was half confused, half hopeful "How about we split the responsibility of raising the child between Coco, Velvet, myself and a couple of others that we know we can trust? This way, Coco can still be a student and raise the child" Ozpin nodded "That is well thought out, Ruby, I'm impressed".

Glynda nodded "indeed, I just wish you didn't hold back in class and then hand in the completed work afterwards" Ruby blushed at Team CVFY's surprised glances "Glyndaaa. You know why I hold back. I don't want to be noticed as anyone special" Glynda smiled at her "Indeed, I know your reasons, Little Rose but I don't agree with them, you are Summer's daughter, she was the same when she came to the school, two years early".

Ruby shrugged bashfully and Coco raised an eyebrow "So Little Red's Mum was like Little Red. Huh? I wonder is being adorable runs in the family" Ruby went bright red and they laughed at her until Coco saw the doctor walk back in, she saw his grim face and a pit of dread began to form in her stomach, she walked over "Doctor? What's wrong?".

The Doctor shook his head as if bringing himself back to reality "His injuries. They should have killed him. All of his bones show signs of being broken. Some were misaligned. He has suffered massive internal and external damage, scars litter most of his body, the only places there aren't scars are what would be shown in public. I'm not sure his little heart can take it".

Coco looked down and began to shake, she was about to explode when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned and stared into the glowing red eyes of Ruby "Child first, punish the idiots later" Coco nodded "What I did was too quick, I should have made him suffer" Ruby stayed silent, her agreement with the statement shown through her clenched right hand.

Coco turned to the Doctor "Is…is he going to make it?" the Doctor sighed "I don't know. He's been despondent since he got into the room, we have someone who can do create an aura transfer but he needs to want it for his aura to accept it. He needs a reason to live" Coco turned to Ruby who nodded, the two of them turned to the Doctor "Get that person ready, we'll handle the rest" they walked off in the direction he came from "It's room 112".

The two rushed through the corridors until they found room 112, Coco opened the door and stepped inside with Ruby right behind her, she pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down before looking at the child who was just staring at the bed with a haunted look, Ruby grabbed another chair and placed it next to Coco's and sat down, Coco leaned over slightly "hello child?".

The child didn't do anything for a moment and both of the Huntresses-in-training were starting to get worried until the child moved his head and looked at Coco, his eyes lit up in realisation "I…its you, y-you saved me" Coco smiled and nodded "I did. I'm Coco, what's your name?" he blinked at her "H-Harry, Miss Coco" she tilted hr head "Harry. I like it, it suits".

Harry turned and looked at the Ruby who watched him with crimson red eyes and he whimpered, Coco looked at her slightly hurt expression "Ruby, your eyes are red, it's scaring him" she blinked at Coco "What do you mean my eyes are red? That's impossible" she stood up and looked in the mirror and gasped "What? This can't. this isn't. How?".

Coco looked at her in confusion "I'm confused. Don't Yang's eyes turn red when she's angry?" Ruby nodded "yes. That is true but Yang gets that from her Mother, Raven Branwen. It's a Branwen trait but I don't have Branwen blood…unless. It couldn't be" she shook her head and calmed herself down and looked in the mirror again, her eyes were now gleaming silver.

She walked back over and smiled at Harry who stared at her with wonder filled eyes "How did you change your eyes?" Ruby smiled "I'm…different" she looked at the door "He said an aura transfer right?" Coco nodded and Ruby frowned "Then he's a fool if he's been using a Doctor to transfer aura for multiple patients" Coco looked at her "Why is that, Little Rose?".

"Aura transfers aren't like aura awakenings. Aura awakenings take a small burst of aura to activate the person's aura, aura transfer is the process of your aura flowing through a person fixing all of their injuries, it practically fuses with them, they become your child/sibling, if done to a child, that person should really take in said child" Coco nodded and Ruby looked at the door, she stood and walked over to it before unsheathing Crescent Rose.

Coco looked at her "Little Rose?" Ruby quickly placed it in the door handle and nodded before rushing back over "Coco, do you trust me?" Coco nodded "With my life, Ruby" Ruby nodded "Okay, I want you to relax" Ruby placed a hand on top of Coco's hand and flared her aura, Coco's aura flared for a moment before receding, Ruby nodded "Okay, next I want you to place your hand on Harry's".

Coco did so and Ruby placed her hand on Coco's and did the same thing again, Coco's aura flared and a bright golden aura flared from Harry, though, Ruby noticed a dark spot on it, her eyes narrowed "Okay, here we go" she channelled her aura through Coco's hand and into Harry, Coco's aura flared before copying Ruby's and flowing into Harry.

The two auras flowed through Harry's body as his aura flared before following them, together the three auras fused and began to repair Harry's body, removing his scars, fixing his bones, curing his illnesses, fixing his eyes and then they hit his scar, it fought back but Ruby pressed on with Coco backing her until a dark mist flew from his scar with a scream and vanished, the scar faded away.

Ruby smiled as Harry's hair gained both her red ombre and the fleck of caramel colour from Coco's, she watched as one of his eyes changed to silver and grinned "Welcome to the family, Harry" he smiled up at her and Coco with love and adoration, Ruby walked back over to the door and removed Crescent Rose and watched as three doctors, Coco's team and the two professors entered the room.


End file.
